The Lost Son Of The Moon
by Erebus64
Summary: Artemis and Orion have an affair thousands of years before the second Titan War. After Orion dies the Titans kidnap the baby to use as their secret weapon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm back! I've had this idea for ages so I decided to get back to writing. I'm a little rusty so it may take a few chapters for the writing to get good.**

 **—**

Apollo flew over the camp of his sister, Artemis, making his rounds across the sky. The good flew in circles over the camp, looking for anything wrong to make sure his sister was safe.

The god frowned, sensing two strange auras in one of the tents. The god hovered above the tent, determined to find out what the auras were.

Moments later, a man walked out of the tent. He stood tall, easily six feet. His hair was a dark shade of brown. His eyes were an alarming green, like the ocean. He wore a hunting outfit and a bow hung from his shoulders. He had two hunting knives sheathed at his waist.

Apollo heard a strange ringing around his ears. He brought his hands to his head in an attempt to stop the pain. Apollo fell over as his pain worsened. Apollo's body began to not respond. Slowly, the pain left his skull leaving Apollo with a terrible feeling. A feeling that the man needed to die. Apollo stood on his chariot and raised his bow. He aimed it at the man.

Before Apollo took the shot, Artemis walked out of her tent and began to talk to the man. Apollo immediately put down his bow. He pulled in his chariot behind the hunt's camp. Apollo watched as the man went down to a pond to swim.

"Hey sis," Apollo said, standing behind his twin.

Artemis turned around, "What do you want now, Apollo?"

"I saw a monster swimming in the pond outside," Apollo responded, "I thought it would be good to notify you."

Artemis' eyes widened, immediately thinking about the Orion, who had just decided to go to the pond to bathe.

Apollo pointed at a small dark shape in the pond. Artemis raised her bow and shot immediately. She fired two more shots, each arrow hitting her target. Artemis raced down the hill towards the pond to examine the creature

The water began to turn a dark shade of red. The body of a man floated to the surface, an arrow in his neck.

Artemis turned to her brother, her silver eyes shining with a fierce rage. She shoved the god to the ground and held a knife to his throat. Small golden beads of blood appeared on Apollo's neck.

"What have you done?" She growled.

Suddenly, Artemis heard an explosion from the direction of the hunters' camp. She leapt away from Apollo , racing to the camp as fast as she could.

Apollo fell to the ground. Hearing the pain in his ears again. This time however, it was almost comforting. The pain left and Apollo's mind became clearer. The god realized what he had done.

"Artemis is going to hate me," he sighed.

In the center of the camp a manticore and a squad of dracanae were fighting the huntresses.

Artemis leapt into the fight, her hunting knives slashing through the monsters. The goddess rolled past the monsters and ran to one of the tents, the same tent in which Orion stayed. A baby boy was laying inside of the tent.

A spike flew past the distracted goddess' head leaving a small cut in her cheek. Artemis turned around and blocked a second spike flying towards her chest. Artemis sent a blast of energy towards the monster; turning it to a pile of dust.

The goddess continued racing towards the tent. She rolled past two Dracanae, not even wasting the time to kill them.

Artemis opened the flap of the tent to find a small pool of blood on the ground. The huntresses guarding the tent lay broken on the ground, their bodies ripped to pieces.

Artemis swore vigorously searching for her child. Hoping to whatever higher power there was that her son survived.

There was no trace of him. Not a single trace of Perseus, the first son of Artemis.

The goddess walked out of the tent and stared at the monsters, a tear falling down her cheek. Slowly her sadness turned to anger and hate. The goddess launched into the air and slashed at the monsters.

The goddess was untouchable. No matter how many monsters tried to attack her, Artemis managed to kill them before they could even get close.

Artemis continued to decimate the creatures. Tears continued to fall down her face. As the final monster turned to dust, the goddess fell to her knees, sobbing.

Iapetus stood next to the pit of Tartarus. A sleeping child lay sleeping over his shoulder. The Titan frowned, not sure if kidnapping Artemis' child was the right move. If the gods found out the child was alive, they wouldn't stop until he was found.

"Lord Kronos," The titan of mortality said. He placed the baby on the ground in front of a dark pit.

"Iapetus," A terrifying voice responded. "I see you have retrieved the child."

"Yes, I have. Though I wonder why we need this child." The Iapetus said.

"I have recieved a vision."

Iapetus' eyes widened. As the titan of time Kronos sometimes had visions of the future. The visions had come true every time Iapetus had witnessed Kronos recive one. The visions were extremely rare, however.

"What did you see?" Iapetus asked.

"I saw many things," the Titan vaguely responded, "we must give this child the blessings of every Titan. He will be our secret weapon in our war."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry this took so long I was on vacation and I didn't have a computer or anything. I tried to write on my phone but it was really annoying so when I got home I rushed this one out.**

A trio of demigods made their way into a boarding school. The building was painted black. The architect clearly wanted it to look like a medieval castle.

The demigods stared at the building apprehensively

The first demigod was a female daughter of Poseidon. She had long dark hair that went past her shoulders. Her eyes were a bright blue, with a hint of green. Around her neck was a bracelet with a blue gem.

Her eyes wandered around the building, looking for danger.

The second demigod was Thalia Grace. She wore a heavy jacket hiding her mace can along with other weapons. The daughter of Zeus looked uneasy as she stared at the academy.

The third demigods was a daughter of Athena, with blonde hair and gray eyes. A dagger was tucked into her pants.

The three girls made their way into the school. A dark figure made its way towards them. Thalia stepped forwards.

A man stood in front of them. He wore a dark blue suit. His hair was black and cut like a navy seal. The strangest thing about him was that he had two different colored eyes. One brown, one blue.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

A terribly disguised satyr ran after the man.

"Dr. Thorn!" He gasped.

"Mr. Underwood," The man snapped, "Who are these people?"

"You know them sir," Grover responded, "They go to school here."

Grover pointed at the girls, "Thalia Grace, Annabeth Chase, and Cassandra Lewis."

"Ah, I see," Dr. Thorn's lips curled upwards in a smile, "Well I believe the rules were no students out of the dance hall."

"We know sir," Annabeth responded, "We'll get back immediately." Annabeth dragged the girls and Grover towards the gym, where the music was coming from.

"Ok," Thalia said, "So what's the problem Grover?"

"Those two," Grover responded, pointing at a thirteen year old boy and a fourteen year old girl.

The two were clearly siblings. They both had olive skin and silky black hair. Their dark eyes wandered around the room, clearly uncomfortable with the dance. The girl was waving her hands around, clearly arguing with the boy. The boy was shuffling cards in his hands.

"Do you know who their parents are?" Cassandra asked, holding her hand to her necklace.

"No," Grover responded, "But I know it's someone powerful, and the monster does too."

"Who is this monster?" The daughter of Poseidon asked.

"Well you guys just met him," Grover answered, staring at Dr. Thorn. The man's blue eye stared directly in their direction.

"We should probably act like we're supposed to be here, to throw the monster off the scent," Annabeth said.

"Yes, mingle!" Grover said awkwardly.

Thalia sighed, "Come on goat boy." She pulled Grover onto the dance floor and began dancing.

Cassandra and Annabeth walked around the dance floor, swatting away the guys that tried to dance with them.

Cassandra turned to where the two demigods were sitting. They weren't there.

She looked at Annabeth, "They're gone."

"We need to get Thalia," The daughter of Athena responded.

"Ok," Cassandra said, "You get Thalia and I'll follow Thorn."

Annabeth nodded and waded through the crowd. Cassandra saw something move in the darkness of the room. She saw the shape disappear into the hallway. Cassandra followed it down the hall and saw a door creaked open. She peered into the room and saw the two demigod siblings.

Their eyes were wide with fear. The two were holding each other, terrified.

"Hey it's ok," Cassandra said, "I'm here to help you." The siblings didn't respond. They were almost frozen.

"What's wrong?" Cassandra asked. The girl shakily pointed a finger behind Cassandra.

The demigoddess turned just as a sharp object went through her shoulder. She felt another object go through her other shoulder and pin her to the wall.

"Cassandra Lewis," A deep voice said from behind her.

"Thorn," The girl responded, grimacing.

"You will all follow me outside," The monster responded.

Cassandra felt the sharp object get pulled out of her shoulder. The demigoddess fell to her knees, feeling the poison weaken her shoulder. Dr. Thorn pulled the two demigods in front of him.

"With me, now!"

Cassandra fell to the ground. The poison in her shoulder spreading throughout her body.

"Get up," The monster growled.

"I- I can't," Cassandra answered.

Thorn scoffed, "My poison doesn't kill, it only hurts. Get up."

Cassandra struggled to her feet.

"You work for Luke, don't you," Cassandra said.

Thorn let out a sound that definitely wasn't human, "No, I work for those in charge of Luke. Big things are happening little demigod, the Great Stirring for example."

"The Great what?" Cassandra asked.

"The Great Stirring," Dr. Thorn said, "Many monsters are awakening from a deep slumber. Monsters not seen in millennia."

Cassandra shivered, a cold feeling surrounding her.

Before the demigoddess could decide what to say Thorn stopped short.

"We are here," he announced.

Suddenly Cassandra was roughly pushed to the floor. Dr. Thorn growled and hurled more spikes above her head. Thalia and Grover came out of the woods, preparing to fight.

Just before the spikes stabbed Thalia, she brought out her shield. Dr. Thorn hissed at the Medusa head, clearly unnerved by it.

Cassandra grabbed her necklace and it turned into a sword. The sword had a blue gem at the hilt, the same one that was on the necklace. She held the sword in an icepick grip.

She pulled a pen out of her pocket and flicked off the cap. The sword was slightly longer than the other one.

Dr. Thorn was extremely fast. By the time Cassandra took out both of her swords Thorn threw the demigoddess backwards. She fell to the ground, the poison draining her energy to where it was hard to stand.

Grover began to play his pipes. The grass began to entangle Dr. Thorn's legs. He roared, his body beginning to grow. His face remained human, but his body formed into the body of a lion. Instead of having a the tail of a normal lion, he had a scorpion like tail. It bristled with spikes.

"A manticore!" Annabeth gasped.

The creature slammed his paw down where Annabeth's head would've been if she hadn't rolled away.

Thalia rushed past Annabeth, her spear in hand. The daughter of Zeus leapt at the manticore. The creature's tail slammed into Thalia launching her into a tree in the woods.

"Don't you see?" The manticore roared, "You are doomed!"

The monster leapt towards the demigods.

A silver arrow flew towards the manticore and slammed into his shoulder.

"No!" The monster roared, "This is against the Ancient Laws!" He launched a volley of spikes towards the trees. For every spike a silver arrow intercepted it.

A young girl stepped out of the woods. As she stepped into the moonlight the glow got stronger. She appeared to be about thirteen. Her body radiated a light silver glow. She had auburn hair and bright silver eyes.

"The hunting of monsters is within my domain. And you, are a monster," the girl said, her expression stern.

A group of girls stepped out of the woods. Their ages ranged from twelve to seventeen. They all had bows in their hands and wore hunting outfits.

"The hunters!" Annabeth cried.

The manticore grinned, showing his fangs, "Do you remember last time I fought you and your little girls? I believe you lost something of yours."

"How dare you," the same thirteen year old said, her body beginning to glow a brighter silver.

"Lady Artemis!" Grover gasped, falling to his knees.

The goddess ignored him, glaring at the manticore.

"You will die," the goddess announced. A silver bow appeared in her hands. She pulled back the string and fired a shot at the monster's eye.

A second arrow from the woods intercepted Artemis' arrow.

A dark shape launched out of the woods. Artemis rolled to the side as the shape landed in front of the manticore.

The figure stood in front of the monster, a spear in his hands. He was about six feet tall, a dark hood covering his face. He had a dark leather outfit covering his body. Two knives were sheathed on his waist.

Despite the fact that a hood covered the man's face, his eyes were somehow shining through the shadows. They were a vibrant silver.

"Who are you," The goddess asked, her bow raised.

"You don't remember me?" The man responded, his silver eyes narrowed.

"How could I remember you if I can't see your face?" The goddess answered.

The man raised his hand towards his hood. He let it fall behind his head revealing a youthful face.

Artemis gasped. The face looked like one of Poseidon's many children. Except there was something about him that made him look almost identical to one of them. One that had lived thousands of years ago.

"Orion," the goddess said quietly.

The man shook his head, "Not Orion, you killed him. You only abandoned me."

Her eyes widened, "No."

"Yes," The man said, "You killed my father and then threw me away like trash."

The goddess stared at the man, her face horrified.

"You will pay for what you did to me, Mother," He said.

The man launched forwards with speed that rivals any of Artemis' hunters. He plunged his spear into the stomach of the goddess. The spear punctured through her splattering gold blood on the ground. The hunters let out cries of rage launching arrows at the man. He rolled backwards and pulled out his knives slashing arrows out of the air.

He leapt through the treeline ducking under arrows. The hunters rushed after the man.

 **Hopefully I'll have the next chapter in about five days. See y'all then.**


End file.
